Hannibal Bosscawen
Hannibal Savage Bosscawen is the proprietor of Boss Merchants and is an industry magnate, industrialist, philanthropist, and con man. A through and through, he charges heavily, produces cheaply and considers himself a industry captain in Moose River Valley. Known as Hannibal by his friends, Savage by his competitors, Lord Boss by his workers, and derogatorily as "The Jew of Jackman", Bosscawen has his grimy fingers in every pie worth tasting. A man with a brain for business, Bosscawen has anchored his trading emporium and industry at the junction were the highways 201 and 6 crosses. For sixteen hours his workers rotate around the emporium selling, trading, bargaining and bartering goods and not-so-goods. History Hannibal is a long-winded descendant of the original nine families who sheltered themselves from the Great War in the Schmidt Bunker. Ben Bosscawen, who is Hannibal's seventh-great-grandfather, was born in 2017 and would grow up into a paper manufacturing powerhouse garnering a lovely fortune. It was Ben who funded the majority of the construction expenses for the bunker, and Hannibal never misses a chance to remind people of that fact. Bosscawen lives and operates out of the old Moose Lodge, now known as the Boss Lodge, and it is the heart of his empire. Originally, he wanted to establish his empire in Fort Lake, where a quaint and succulent settlement was situated ripe for swindling. Unfortunately for him, he was driven out of Fort Lake by the authorities he had swindled earlier in life, though he does from time to time pop his head in and visit his few friends who live there. Personality Hannibal is described by locals as a penny-stealing, sleazy, unethical character. A wealthy, bourgeois, bossy, tasteless banker and a whiny, whiskey-guzzling, self-regarding, Ponzi scheming, authoritarian tyrant. An enemy of labor rights and unions with a knack for over-promising and under-delivering, he sheds a tear for every cap he must part ways with. Lurking behind the closed doors of the Boss Lodge is his sexual personality demon which possesses him in times of passion. A lover of lust, pleasure, and pain, in the comfort of his home he indulges in his most perverted fetish: spankings. To perform his bedroom biddings, he has hired 'personal' houseworkers known as Audrey, Joan, and Norma. Substance Abuse A hedonistic individual, Bosscawen has tried every chem that passes through the Valley, however, he does pay servants to test them before he does just to be safe. His favorite, or as some would say 'addiction', are mentats. Not a day goes by where he does not take at least ten to twelve of them. Additionally, he is a borderline alcoholic with a sole preference for whiskey, and can down a bottle in a single sitting if in the mood. The bulk of revenue he receives goes straight into funds for his chem habits and he has never regretted it. Appearance With a face carved by a tough life, despite being fairly young of age, Bosscawen bares the features and complexion of an experienced but hardy gentleman. Withered, sullen, and scarred by successes and failures, every piece of his face has a story to tell. Always fitted in the most luxurious and elegant attire his dirty caps can buy, Bosscawen loves to flaunt his status as a high-roller even if this is only to impress himself. Rarely seen without a clean and tailored suit, ranging from classic black to greys and brown shades, he has a large selection of outfits to choose from, and even hires workers with the sole purpose of drycleaning his clothes with purified waters beggars would kill for. As an astute hunter of pelts and 'tame game', when he climbs out of the extravagant fashion suits he can be otherwise seen (or unseen) in his camouflage ghillie suit. When liaising by himself at the Moose Lodge, it is not uncommon for him to still be dressed to the nines, as he likes to rub that image into his worker's minds as they dilly dally around the home in rags. In terms of hairstyles, he hires two female hairdressers to fashion his hair bi-monthly, and oddly, burns the clippings in the fireplace for an unknown though possibly religious or superficial reason. All and all, Bosscawen is always in his best outfits when out in public or manning the helm of Boss Merchants, and would never be caught dead in anything costing under 1000 caps. Category:Characters